Morning Coffee
by Naruse
Summary: Barangkali Tuhan menciptakan kopi supaya kita bisa saling menemukan. [Sugawara/oc] silahkan baca warning di dalam.


HQ! © Haruichi Furudate

Morning Coffee

By Naruse

Warnings: all Sugawara PoV, straight, drabbles, typos, etc. etc.

Di suatu waktu, pagi itu cuaca sedang ekstrem benar dinginnya. Kepingan salju masih berduyun-duyun turun jatuh ke tanah bumi, belum berhenti sejak semalam. Awet benar, pikirku. 

Meski bukan sebuah anomali, cuaca dingin dan salju tebal bisa membuat siapa saja mati membeku jika berada di luar rumah di awal pagi dengan suhu dingin luar biasa. Jika tidak mati membeku, paling tidak orang itu bisa terkena demam atau flu. 

Lagi pula, siapa juga orang yang mau keluar rumah di cuaca seperti itu? 

Jikalau memang ada, pasti orang itu adalah seseorang yang benar-benar nekat atau seorang penderita masokis akut. 

Meski begitu, untuk saat itu aku putuskan untuk jadi bagian dari orang-orang itu. 

Dengan menapakan kaki di atas trotoar berlapis salju setebal setengah senti, aku menguatkan diri demi sampai ke sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak di pinggir kota, sambil sesekali berusaha menghangatkan tubuh dengan mengeratkan mantel dan syal saat udara dingin masuk menusuk kulit hingga ke persendian. 

Kedai kopi itu baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu; sebuah kedai satu lantai dengan interior berelemen kayu berukuran tak lebih dari tiga kali enam meter persegi. Aku segera jatuh hati pada gaya peranakan bangunannya saat baru pertama kali melihatnya. 

Bangunan itu milik saudara jauhku—sekurang-kurangnya begitu, sebelum pada akhirnya aku membelinya, dan ku jadikan tempat itu sebagai sebuah kedai kopi. Jarak tempuh menuju tempatnya pun tidak memakan waktu lama; hanya tiga puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki dari rumahku. 

Saat pintu kedai di buka, suasana hangat dari pemanas ruangan langsung menghantam wajah; menghapus sisa-sisa dingin yang sebelumnya menyerang.

Setelah menanggalkan mantel dan syal, aku mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasku; menata meja dan kursi, memastikan kebersihan coffee bar, memeriksa persediaan biji kopi, menanggalkan papan tanda tutup di pintu, serta yang terakhir dan paling penting; menyeduh kebahagiaan dalam secangkir kopi.

Clang clang.

Lonceng yang menggantung pada pintu mahogany tiba-tiba berbunyi—membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, mataku segera melirik pada benda bulat penanda waktu yang menggantung di dinding seberang bar, jarumnya baru saja bergerak ke angka enam tepat.

Siapa orang yang secara magis melipir ke kedai kopi sepagi ini?

Ketika aku dan pikiranku baru saja sibuk berasumsi seperti itu, seseorang muncul dari balik pintu—berjalan melewatinya, hingga sampai ke depan bar; ke hadapanku. Dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Selamat datang," sambutku—sambil tak sengaja menatap sepasang manik cokelat gelap—yang telak dibalas sebuah garis lengkung yang terbit di bibir wanita itu.

Seharusnya, waktu itu, sesudah mengucap kata sambutan itu, yang selanjutnya harus aku lakukan adalah membalas tersenyum, atau mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan; seperti kopi jenis apa yang ingin di pesan, banyaknya jumlah gula yang diinginkan, atau pertanyaan lain yang sejenis.

Tapi, aku tidak tersenyum pun mengatakannya. Aku semata-mata hanya berdiri, diam. Setiap kata yang ada hanya berkumpul pada ujung lidah namun, tak kunjung terucap. Sementara terheran-heran ketika sadar ada gelisah yang tiba-tiba menyerang diri.

"Bisa aku memesan?" Katanya, mengucap kalimat pertamanya, yang lantas membuatku terkejut. 

"Ah, tentu. Maafkan aku." Ucapku seraya tersenyum canggung. "Silahkan."

Lantas, dengan napas yang berwarna putih, wanita itu berucap; mengutarakan keinginannya, sementara aku mencatatnya dalam diam.

"Ada tambahan lain?"

Kedua manik milikku menangkap sebuah gelengan pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Terima kasih. Mohon tunggu sebentar." 

Setelah mengatakannya, aku membalikkan badan, kemudian mulai memfokuskan diri pada beberapa alat tempur penghasil kafein di atas bar; beraksi menyiapkan pesanan, mengabaikan kehadiran wanita itu selama beberapa detik saja.

____________________________

Pagi itu, saat salju masih berduyun-guyun turun dari langit, dan cuaca sedang dingin luar biasa, aku merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuhku, juga wajahku. Penyebabnya, bukan karena mantel atau syal yang sebelumnya aku kenakan, atau karena pemanas ruangan yang menyala sepanjang hari itu. 

  
  


Tapi, karena sebuah lengkung yang terbit di bibir merah muda itu. 

____________________________

Kopi pertama pagi ini. 

Segelap pupil mata dua orang yang tidak sengaja beradu, semanis senyum yang menyusul sesudahnya, 

tanpa aba-aba.

Cangkir pertama: kopi pertama, selesai.

­____________________________

An: Jadi, apakah saya langsung di-kick dari fandom ini? orz 

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran sangat di tunggu 


End file.
